familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Saved by the Urkel
Saved by the Urkel is the third episode of the fifth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on October 1, 1993. It was directed by Gary Menteer and written by David W. Duclon. Plot After ignoring Urkel's warning to unplug the lamp before making it's repairs, Carl is electrocuted and rendered unconscious. Fortunately for him, Steve is the only one who knows what to do by having Eddie get a first aid kit and administering CPR to save Carl's life. When he regains consciousness, the Winslows are grateful to Urkel. This harrowing experience inspires Eddie, Laura and Waldo to take CPR classes. Synopsis When Steve causes a major calamity in Carl's garage (again), a more infuriated than ever Carl banishes Steve from visiting the Winslow home ever again. When Steve later on comes by against Carl's wishes to try and reconcile with him, Carl accidentally electrocutes himself while trying to fix a lamp and is rendered unconscious. As Waldo and Eddie are lost at what to do besides call the police, Steve, remembering his CPR training, is luckily able to successfully resuscitate Carl and the family is relieved. The family from then on is more than glad to have Steve around the house, showering him with gratitude and extra kindness. Although difficult for him, Carl lifts Steve's banishment and is thankful for him saving his life. However, things are put to the test when Steve visits Carl in his garage the next day as he is working. When Steve begins to cause one clumsy accident after another, Carl is tempted to yell at him, but holds back out of his gratitude. All the while in the kitchen, Eddie and Laura discuss the events of the previous day and are still shaken by the fact that they had almost lost their father. Eddie in particular is down because of him being clueless on how to save his father when he needed him, and to make them both feel better, Laura convinces Eddie that the two of them should take a CPR class. When Steve comes in to get a soda for Carl, Laura's and Eddie's continual gratitude finally gets him to come to a realization. Steve returns to the garage and tells Carl that it's okay for him to be angry at him when he messes up but Carl is still reluctant because of him saving his life. Steve explains that he is grateful that he was able to save him but that they should still always be honest with each other regardless and encourages him to always express how he truly feels in certain situations. When Steve once again causes a major accident in the garage just seconds after they talk, he encourages Carl once more to express his rage. Initially reluctant but on the verge of snapping, Carl finally does so, scolds Steve for his clumsiness and chases him out of the garage, much to Steve's delight. Later on, Steve, despite no longer wanting over-the-top gratitude from the family, tries playing the card on Laura one last time but is unsuccessful. Regardless, however, she tells him that she is very lucky to have him as a friend, kisses him on the cheek and leaves Steve satisfied as she leaves the room. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Trivia * It was similar to a former TV sitcom show Saved by the Bell (1989–1993) made the cast member are Mark-Paul Gosselaar, Dustin Diamond, Lark Voorhies, Dennis Haskins, Tiffani-Amber Thiessen, Elizabeth Berkley and Mario Lopez. * This episode is what caused Carl to stop making repairs around the house. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Five episodes Category:Season Five Category:Episodes involving Carl's ineptness as a Handyman